She's Like The Wind
by Roseprincess1
Summary: Third in the "Angel" Series.
1. Default Chapter

She's Like the Wind: part one

I've heard that the flames of one romance can often ignite the sparks of another. That when people are around someone who is in love, then the possibility of them falling in love themselves increases. To be honest, I had no idea weather this was true or not, but at the time I will admit that I was very deep in the emotion my self. So deep that it seems that I was completely oblivious to the fact that I wasn't the only one around who had strong feelings for a transformer. You see, I had just gotten to the point where I was willing to admit my feelings for none other than Optimus Prime himself. While I was in the process of doing that, my best friend Alyssa had proceeded to fall for someone on her own. I had been holding out for my hero and had found him. She on the other hand had wanted some thing completely and utterly different. She'd found it to. All that she had been looking for had been presented to her in the most unlikely package.

I first noticed it the morning Optimus gave me my engagement gift. The two of us wandered back into the living room and found her on the couch snuggled up in the arms of a certain engineer. We really did try to do the best we could to get back into my room with out waking them up. The other four guys however had been standing in the door way of the kitchen and had gotten a good how at the expense of my self and Optimus, so they proceeded to head back into the room being just plain loud. Alyssa gave a startled little jump and then it dawned on her where she was. Hence she started squirming to get loose and that woke Wheeljack up. It then occurred to him what had happened and he proceeded to release her while his panels on the sides of his head, started truing from the normal blue to a very bright shade of red. Alyssa scurried off in the direction of the kitchen and Wheeljack proceeded to compose him self. The other four pounced on the game cube again and Optimus and I just stood there for a second and stared.

Optimus blinked and proceeded to ask me, "Did I just see what I think I saw?"

I nodded back, "Yah I pretty sure you did."

"You don't think....?" He trailed off.

I looked over at the engineer and promptly shrugged, "So what if they are? Their both adults aren't they?"

"I suppose you have a point, it's just... well I mean Wheeljack he's not..."

"The romantic type," I finished. "Neither is she, Lets just wait and see what happens now shall we?"

He nodded again, "What if they are Angel?"

"Well so what if they are? I mean it's no stranger than you and me is it?"

"No I don't guess it is," He paused and thought for a second, "In fact considering what you told me about her, I think we should have seen this coming."

"Oh I did," I grinned for a few seconds and then got serious, "You don't think the two of them are gonna have the same problem as us do you?"

"Well I certainly hope not, but if they are all we can do is trying and help them come to the same choice as us."

I nodded at him, that answer made me happy, for some reason I thought he'd be against another relationship like the one we had. Though considering he's the one that came after me, I shouldn't have been so shocked.

"Okay then," I told him, "You go talk to blinky bot over there and I'm gonna go find out what's up with Alyssa."

The commander of the autobots nodded at me and proceeded to head off to have a conversation with his friend. Meanwhile I took it upon my self to wonder into the kitchen and see what was going on with the more organic end of the couple.

"So what's up?" I asked as I plopped down at the table.

"Uhh... not a whole lot," She answered, "Just getting breakfast ready ya know?"

"Well don't cook too much, its just me and you that's gonna be eating."

"Yah, I know," She grinned at me "Wheeljack told me that if they stay here for a while they will put a power converter in here, they brought one."

I grinned, "Soooo... that means they'd be running off outlets?"

"Basically," She grinned back.

"I'm glad to see you so happy," I casually began, "The two of us don't smile nearly enough."

"Oh I can imagine that's gonna change for you, you've had that goofy "I'm smitten" grin plastered on your face since we found you two out at the barn, making out."

Now I blushed, "We were not making out! It was just a kiss..."

"A kiss can go a long, long way Angel," She grinned then it suddenly fell, "At least you can kiss him..."

"Well you know, prime's mask is removable, maybe...."

She literally shook her self, "Maybe what?" And then she proceeded to go into her, "If I ignore it, it'll go away act", I let out a sigh and tried again.

"Ya know, it's possible that Optimus and I aren't the only human/ autobot couple. There could be others," then I deliberately added the next part, "Provided some one else out there had feelings for an autobot."

She shook her head at me, "Angel, you have no idea how happy I am that you and Optimus have decided to try and make your love work. But I think you two need to accept the fact that you're one in a million. There's no more chances for another couple like you two to come about."

"Really," I reached for a piece of toast, "Could'a fooled me."

While I was trying to get something out of Alyssa, Prime was in the living room trying to reason with Wheeljack over the clamor of the four guys that had high-jacked my game cube.

"What are you talking about?"

"You heard me Wheeljack," The leader grinned, "I think you have a thing for Alyssa."

"You're..." Once again the panels on the sides of his head started to turn bright red.

"Alright fine!" he grouched, "So what if I do like her? I mean it's not like any thing is ever gonna come of it."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this out of you Wheeljack," He sighed, "Your one of the people that convinced me to come out here and look for Angel. Now you're saying it's not possible for a human and an autobot to be in love?"

Wheeljack stopped at that one and then looked down at the floor. When he looked back up to meet Optimus' optics his own were full of a set of confused emotions that offered no solution.

"No Prime, that's not what I'm saying at all." He motioned to the kitchen, "It's very possible for a human and an autobot to have a relationship, its just not possible for me to have a relationship with Alyssa."

"Why not?"  
"Because, unlike you and Miss Angel, the two of us don't have anything at all in common, I'm nothing like her, I'm way to old for her, and well.." He trailed off for a few seconds, "I'm sure there's a plethora of other reasons that it just wouldn't work no matter how hard I tried to make it."  
"That doesn't sound like you Wheeljack."

The engineer sighed, "It may not normally, but where Alyssa is concerned I'm just going to have to accept the fact that there's no possibility of the two of us being more than just friends. Besides, you're working under the assumption that she likes me too. She doesn't."

"How do you know?"

"If she really did like me the way you say then the first thing she did this morning wouldn't have been to try everything in her power to get away from me. She's just acting like its nothing. I know why to, because it is nothing."

Optimums shook his head and looked at his friend, "Wheeljack, I think you're jumping to conclusions here. More over I think you need to see if she really is trying to get away from you, or like Angel, is just scared of what might happen."

"Oh please Prime," Wheeljack snorted, "That girl's not a afraid of any thing, let alone me."

"I think your wrong Wheeljack," Prime stood up and looked down at him, "And I think she's not the only one that's scared. But, like you told me, you'll never know until you come right out and ask her."

The leader gave his friend a squeeze on the shoulder and then headed back to the main room to up date me. Between the things that the two of us found out, it was clear there was something there. Wheeljack and Alyssa had been good friends to both my self and Optimus, now we felt it was time for the two of them to have something of their own. Just like I have often heard love makes people do strange things. I couldn't wait to see what would develop from all of this. The seeds of love for our two friends were planted, now all we had to do wait and see what fruit was borne.


	2. Shes Like The Wind: part 2

She's Like The Wind: Part 2

Optimus came back into the kitchen from his conversation with Wheeljack with a look on his face that told me he hadn't gotten any further with the scientist then I had with the animator.

"Alyssa?"

She turned around and looked at me, "Yah what's up?"

"I need a little bit of fresh air, I'm gonna go out for a bit of a walk."

She nodded and went back to working on the food, "Okay then but don't be gone too long, this stuff will be done in a few."

I nodded and headed for the door. Prime got the message and followed me out.

"I take it your conversation went bust too?"

He rolled his optics, "I've never seen any one as stubborn in my whole life," he paused for a second and then grinned, "Cept when I look in the mirror."

I had to giggle a bit at that crack, as I put my arms around him and we actually did start walking.

"I just hope they don't have all the problems we did, I'd like to think that Alyssa is more reasonable than me."

"You don't sound that sure." He told me.

"It's because I'm not." I replied. "She's a good girl Optimus, better than me in lots of ways; she doesn't want to see any one get hurt."

"Sounds about right from this end too," he told me as we made it around to the back steps.

"So what do we do?"

"For now we do what you said before, we wait and see what comes of this." He blinked and looked off, "If all else fails then we drag them into the living room and make them confess how they feel."

"Nothing like the direct approach," I smiled back.

"Hey what ever works right?"

While the two of us were out getting our "Fresh Air" half of the couple in question had proceeded to wander into the kitchen found the other half.

"Hey Alyssa," Wheeljack greeted her as he walked in.

"Hey there Jack, what's shaking?"

"Aww nothing much, just wondering about a few things is all."

"Like what?" She finished pancake batter and dumped some of it on to the girdle.

"Just about all of the changes that have gone on lately, about how different things seem from...well..."

"Down here?" She giggled and poked one of the cakes with a fork.

Wheeljack had to smile some at that, "I suppose that's one way of putting it, but yah, being on a level with humans makes me wonder about a lot of things."

"Well being on a level with you guys makes me wonder too," She stopped for a second realizing she was getting close to taboo territory for her. "I mean it really dose make you look at the world in a whole new way."

"Yeah," Wheeljack agreed, "But you have to admit, it's kinda nice to know that you're not alone in the universe."

Alyssa scooped the pancakes into the plates and nodded at him, "I have to agree with you, being alone forever would be terrible."  
Wheeljack reached out and put his hand on hers as she set the plates down.

"Your not afraid of that are you?"

Alyssa proceeded to freeze and then went into her act again.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" She grinned at him, "I mean it's not like I've ever had a reason to be afraid of being alone right?"

He sighed and then pulled back, "No I don't suppose you have."

She looked at him innocently, or did her best to. Truth be told, she was probably falling apart right then. This fact was made that much worse when Prime and My self chose that moment to come back from getting some air.

Wheeljack's panels flamed bright red and he snatched his hand away from hers. Her own blush charged up to meet the engineers, as she jumped back from the table spluttering.  
"Ahh... Angel," She set the plates back down, "Breakfast is ready, I was just about to come looking for you."

Wheeljack stood up and held his chair out for me, "Come on Miss Angel, she went to all the trouble to make this you'd better eat it before she gets you."  
I shook my head at the situation, but proceeded to flop down in the chair any how. Wheeljack headed off back into the other parts of the house and this left me alone with Alyssa and Optimus. Prime gave my shoulder a squeeze and then took off to follow him. I took one look at the expression on my friends face and prodded her the moment he was out of sight.

"Okay, spill it!" I growled, "What with the "I swallowed a bug look?"

She looked back up at me, for a second I could have sworn she was going to get mad at me but then she stopped. Her face fell and she looked almost ready to cry.

"Alyssa?" Now I was getting confused.

"Angel," She took a deep breath, "Remember what you were telling me while ago?"

"About what," I knew perfectly well about what but I wanted her to come out and admit it.

"About it being possible for another human and transformer to fall in love with one another?"

"Yeah I remember that, and I remember you letting on like I had a screw loose because of it."

She nodded, "well you're not the one with the loose screw. I think your right, there is some one else in love with another one."

"Let me guess," I took great pains here to keep the grin off my face and out of my voice, "You and Wheeljack?"

"I wish that where the case, unfortunately it's just me."

"You sure about that," I asked, "And don't answer right away because three days ago when I came here I was sure about what I was feeling."

"No I'm sure; he doesn't have any thing for me like I have for him."

I was now at the point where I wanted to thump my head on the table in exasperation. Be it due to a lack of self-confidence, or due to the fact that neither of them knew any thing about relationships, or chalked up to just plain old shyness, it was getting to the point where I was about to go bonkers. I wanted to reach over, grab her and shake some sense into her. It was more than obvious to me, that she couldn't see it was about to make me go into screaming fits. The two of us were now in a huge role reversal from what we had been in when she had first shown up. Now I was the one trying to coax her into accepting her feelings. I had to wonder is this just some thing that all relationships go through, or was this particular brand of madness limited to those of us fools who had chosen to fall for giant alien robots?

"How can you say that he doesn't care about you Alyssa, from everything I could see through the window he was doing his level best to try and get your attention."

"Your reading more into it than there is."

I whapped my head down on my arms and muttered at her, "Whatever Cleopatra."

"Come again?"

"Well your acting like the Queen of Denial right now, so I'm gonna start calling you that."

"Cute, really," She frowned.

I lifted my head up and proceeded to tell her, "Look if you care about him then why not just go up to him and ask him if he feels the same way."

"You know I couldn't do that!"

"Why not," I demanded.

"It's just, I'm not comfortable going up and demanding something from some one else. I can't even introduce my self to strangers at work!"

"You spend all your time with your head stuck in the computer, how do you have time to talk to any one any how?"

"I just can't go up to him and ask him that Angel, I'd flat out die of embarrassment!"

"So you'd rather just sit here in emotional limbo and wonder? Look if he tells you to get lost fine. At least then you'd know!"

She shook her head as vehement as ever on the point, "I'm sorry, maybe you can just do it, but I have a hard time of that." She paused and thought for a second then looked back over at me,

"And to be perfectly honest... yes, I would rather not know then have my heart broken."

I once again put my head down on my arms and sighed. She was having a harder time out of this than I was. Why I had no idea. It was probably due to just her personality, Alyssa really isn't the type to jump to conclusions about things or like she said, demand things of people. Still I didn't see this as being demanding. To me it was just a simple confirmation of affections. I Hope that Optimus was having a better time of this mess than me. Maybe he could make headway on his end.  
Right then I vowed to not give up on her and Wheeljack's feelings for one another until they had come to a resolution. Alyssa had been there for me when I had needed her and now I planed on standing by her even if standing by her meant sitting on her and making her confront the situation, whether she wanted to or not.


	3. Shes Like The Wind: part 3

Authors Notes; Hot off the presses folks. Enjoy!

RP1

She's Like The Wind: Part 3

I continued to try and pry something out of my friend in the kitchen while my significant other followed Wheeljack out on to the porch at the back of the house and began to prize on him.

"Wheeljack, I'm sorry," He stopped behind his friend, "If I had known that you and Alyssa where talking right then, I wouldn't have came back into the room. Honest."

Up until that moment Wheeljack had been standing there as stiff as the proverbial post. When he heard this comment from his CO he proceeded to literally almost deflate in front of him. He flopped down on to the stone steps and bent over, putting his head on his knees. A few seconds later a slightly muffled version of his voice came out.

"It wasn't you Prime."

Optimus sat down next to him, "Then what was it?"  
There was a huge sigh and it was followed by Wheeljack raising his head up to look at his friend.

"It's the fact that I was trying to tell her how I felt and she let on like she didn't even notice." He put his face in to his hand and moaned, "I mean I let out one of the lamest lines in history and she still didn't even act like it meant any thing to her."

Optimus shook his head at him and then reached up and put his hand on his shoulder.

"My friend, maybe you're trying to hard to prove your self wrong."

"I don't follow you."

The leader's hand lowered and he looked away from Wheeljack for a moment.

"It seems like to me that you're very much in love with Alyssa, that you probably have been from the moment you met her. But you think it's too good to be true and so you're doing everything in your power to find excuses as to why it would never really work."

Few folks had ever seen Wheeljack glare much less get angry, but right then Optimus hit him too close to the nerve. He had nearly touched the truth and that made the emotional problems Wheeljack was having right then and there, that much worse.

So for the first if not the only time in history, we all got treated to the sound of the gentle engineer telling the commander and chief of the autobots exactly where he could take his advice and stick it.

"How dare you say that to me," 'Jack proceeded to bolt upright off the steps and glare down at his friend.

His panels flamed again but this time it wasn't from embarrassment.

"You seem to think just because you found a way to make this dream of a relationship of yours work that it will for someone else! It's not gonna happen Prime! No matter what I want or what I say I will never be what she needs!"

That was when the other four guys in the house heard the yelling and headed out on to the porch to see what the problem was.

"Was that you Wheeljack?" Jazz gaped at him.

"What's going on with you two out here?" This was Ratchet kicking into his mode.

Bluestreak and Prowl just stood there and stared at Wheeljack like he had suddenly sprouted a second head. That was when it dawned on him who he'd been yelling at and exactly what he had said to him.

"Optimus! I'm SORRY! I didn't mean... with you and Angel...I..."

Prime held up his hand, "Don't apologize to me Wheeljack. If any one understands what you're going through right now it's me. But tell me some thing now, if I'm wrong, then why did you react that way?"

The engineer lowered his head again and shook it, "I don't know Optimus."

"Just think about it will you?" Prime smiled at him, "I'm not the only one around here that has a right to make their dreams come true."

With that the leader wandered back into the house and left the other guys standing there staring after him wondering what all of that was about. For most of the rest of the day 'Jack and Alyssa spent their time going out of their way to keep away from each other. Which meant that I was stuck in the kitchen keeping her company and the guys where trapped in the living room keeping Wheeljack occupied, my game cube had never gotten such a work out in all of the time I owned it.

Because of everything that was going on, all of the emotional turmoil that filled this house. I once again forgot that I was supposed to be taking it easy. I had gotten so caught up in playing match maker that, despite the fact I no longer had anything in my system making me sick, that I hadn't managed to get any rest at all.

So there we were in the kitchen talking, or rather Alyssa was digging her heals in and I was trying to pry them loose. That was what was going on when my bad habits caught up with me again.

"Look Alyssa, your just making this harder on your self and Wheeljack than any of it has to be, just go in there and tell him how you feel." I stood up to go get something else to drink but kept talking to her, "Heck, I'll pay you if I have to!"  
"You make it sound so simple Angel, but it's just not that simple!"

"Why not?" I paused and started digging around for the ice in the freezer, "I mean love is love right? Two days ago you were the one telling me that I had to follow my heart."

"And so now you're trying to tell me to do the same thing?"

"Basically," I turned around with the ice bucket in my hands, "You do love him don't you?"

"It DOSEN'T MATTER," she was determined I'd give her that much.

Still I had taken it upon my self to make her admit it, and nothing was going to stop me. At least that's what I thought, until my rotten luck intervened.

"Alyssa why do you ...."

I was silent for a few seconds and she had to ask, "Why do I what?"

That was followed by a loud clatter and a thud. She proceeded to look around and start screaming. I don't remember any of this but according to what I had been told I had proceeded to pass out in the middle of my kitchen floor and had been lying there in the middle of a huge pile of ice that had hit the floor shortly after me.

I don't know how long I was out, but the next thing I do recall is waking up on the couch in the living room staring up at five worried autobots, one ticked one, and one very sacred best friend.

I sighed and scooched up a lil' bit, "Lemme guess, I over did it again?"

"Are you out of your lil' organic mind?" Ratchet demanded.

"Sometimes I wonder," I muttered.

"Is she going to be alright Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"IF you can manage to keep her still for a while and make sure she gets some REAL rest for the next couple of days ..." he trailed off.

"Or?" I asked.

"OR I'm socking you back in the med-bay and sedating you." He crossed his arms and looked smugly at me.

"Yes sir," I said finally really giving in this time.

Truth be told I really did feel that bad, I was just too proud to admit it. I would have said more right then, but a certain some one proceeded to move every one else out of the way and pick me up. I would have truly enjoyed it if I hadn't looked over and caught the emotions in the face of Alyssa and the eyes of Wheeljack. Right then I had what she wanted and it was breaking her heart. I couldn't deal with it right then as much as I knew it hurt her I just put my head against him and pretended to ignore her.

Optimus got me into my room and then sat down next to me.

"Well that was truly foolish," he told me.

"That's me all over." I cuddled up against him and he didn't deny me. "What are we gonna do about those two?"

He sighed and tightened his hold on me, "I don't know Angel, but I do know one thing. As of right now it's no longer your problem."

"I can't just walk away from my friend when she needs me."

"Your not, she understands that." He looked down at me.

"But what are we going to do? Both of them are dug in so deep now that they are never going to ever admit that they care."

"I don't know," He hugged me again.

I sat there for a long time just enjoying that. Enjoying being in the arms of the man I loved, and trying desperately to not feel guilty because one of the best friends I have in this world couldn't.

While I was in there getting cuddled on, Alyssa had wandered out to the back porch and was staring up at the stars. On the farm, there aren't any lights. So the sky is almost a perfect black and the stars are unbelievably bright. She was out there alone for a long time when she heard the door open behind her. She looked back and saw Wheeljack standing there.

"Hey 'Jack." She patted the space on the steps beside her.

"Hey there," He eased down next to her.

"So how's Angel doing?"

He stopped, drawn up short by the unexpected question, "Oh... ah... She's okay. Ratchet says she's gonna be fine eventually, he's just being hard on her to try and make it a lil' bit better."

"I can understand that," She looked away from him and back up at the sky. "Hey look at that!" She pointed, "Its Orion."

"Say wha...?"

"The constellation, ya know Orion the hunter?"

He blinked his optics at her a second and then it hit him. "OH!!" He couldn't help but start laughing. "For a second there I thought you meant Optimus."

"I'm not gonna ask, I don't want to know."

He some how managed to grin at her, "It's really pretty up here ya know, the stars are so bright."

"They are aren't they?" She grinned, "Hey can you show me yours?"

"What you mean the one Cybetron orbits?" He looked up and pointed, "There that one, that bright one."

"Alpha Centari, Wow you guys are closer than I thought."

"Yah we seem to be, don't we?" He looked back up.

She stopped and followed his gaze, "Moon's full tonight isn't it? Can you see the man in the moon?"

"Wha?"

She grinned and pointed, "The dark spots see? They look like a face if you look at them right."

"Oh yeah, that's really something."

I'm guessing the spent the rest of the night there talking to each other. Some how though, the sun managed to come up before the subject of how each of them felt about the other one did. The two of them sat there and stared at it for a while, and for some reason the return of light seemed to mark the return to the previous day's thinking.

"Pretty isn't it?"

She nodded, "The sun's something else, always wakes every one up when they see it."

"I suppose so," he admitted, "It is time to wake up huh?"

He stood up and left her there staring out at the morning. I know she had been hoping that some how it would come to a point but it never had. He had been hoping that too. The sun though seemed to burn away all of the progress that had been made in the moon light the night before. Leaving them still confused and with no solution in sight.  
Still it was going to be a few more days before the guys had to leave, and even though I had been told to not get involved any more. I was still determined to get them to admit it, no matter what.


	4. Shes Like The Wind: part 4

She's Like The Wind: Part 4

Some time around early morning I woke up and found my self greeted to the sight of Alyssa heading in my direction.

"Hey sleepy head," she displayed the tray she was holding, "Time to eat."  
I sat up and yawned, then proceeded to look around.

"Where's Optimus?"

"He's in the kitchen helping Wheeljack get the power converter installed."

A look of utter horror suddenly passed over my face and she sat down near me with the tray.

"What's that mean?" She demanded.

"He'd better not rewire any thing in there so that its nuclear powered!" I growled.

"Now you know he wouldn't do that kinda thing." She grinned.

From out in the living room a course of three voices suddenly piped up.

Jazz, Prowl, and Bluestreak all called in perfect unison as if they had either had the chance to do this many, many times or had been practicing, "DON'T YOU BELIEVE IT!!"

I crossed my arms and looked at her smugly.

"Don't start up you...."

"I'm not gonna say one word," I gave her my most angelic grin and began to investigate my food.  
For the most part the rest of the morning was pretty peaceful. Jazz and his two accomplices showed up to keep me company. They did a really good job of it too but that's when I did something that I knew would get me into trouble with several people thee in the house and back home but I didn't really care. I sent Bluestreak off for my purse and a certain catalogue that I keep in the house up here. Ten minutes later he made it back and I got on the phone to the company on the other end. I should have been able to get what I wanted ordered with out any problems; unfortunately that was when it occurred to Alyssa, Wheeljack, Ratchet and Optimus to come make sure that I was behaving for my baby sitters.

"That's right," I told the guy on the other end of the line. "No I don't want something smaller I want one of those."

Prime looked at Jazz and raised an optic ridge in question but the spec forces officer only grinned and continued to watch me, Prowl in the mean time was going over my catalogue with Bluestreak and muttering something about how I had good taste for a human.

"No the highest it will take," I sighed still not noticing my other audience.

Alyssa wondered over and looked over the two datsun's shoulders and suddenly began cracking up. She puffed up like some kind of balloon and did her best to try and not make too much noise until I got off the phone. This in turn got Wheeljack's attention he wondered over, now there were four of them huddled around that thing, which left the leader and his medic standing in the door way wondering if I had finally gone around the bend.

"Both," I told the guy on the other end, "No actually all three, Bean bag, Glazer Safety and Armor pricing." I paused for a second and listened some more, "I can afford it; I don't care how much it costs. Just get it, get the stuff for it and get it here too me ASAP!"

I hung up the phone and noticed that I had gained a few folks in my room. I smiled up at Optimus and couldn't help but grin at the charming DUH look plastered on his face. Either he had guessed what I was gonna do and didn't believe me capable of that, or he still hadn't figured it out and was trying to make sense of this mess.

Ratchet on the other hand, true to form, marched over plucked the catalogue out of every one else's hands, read a lil' bit of it and then proceeded to give me one of the worse death glares I've ever seen.

"You weren't?!"

"Oh yes I was!" I snatched it back from him and flipped through the pages. "A really nice one too, See?"

Now Optimus made it over, "See what?" He looked down at the book in my hands and his jaw nearly fell off.

"You bought a GUN?" He blinked at me.

"Nooooo..." I grinned at him, "I didn't by a "gun." I bought a Desert Eagle."

"YOU," He paused, "bought a gun..." He was having a very hard time grasping this concept.

Now Ratchet was glaring at me, "NO," He declared, "No guns."

"Well excuse me! Look you may be my doctor but you're not my boss. I want to make sure the next time any thing happens that I'm able to defend my self and him!" I pointed up at Optimus.

"Come again?" Optimus said, try as he might the beginnings of a big grin were starting to form on his face.

"THIS is nothing to be smiling about PRIME!" I got the impression poor Ratchet was at the end of his rope.

Alyssa had finally had enough and was about to pop from keeping all the giggles inside. So once again she dragged Wheeljack out of the room and left me there to deal with the irate doctor. They made it as far as my front porch before she exploded into huge fits of laughter.

"That..."She gasped, "Was PRICELESS!!"

Wheeljack wasn't much farther behind her on the laughing condition. He slid down beside her on the steps and started to also crack up.

"I'm not sure which was funnier, the look on Ratchet's face or the look on Prime's."

She snickered, "If she wanted a gun why didn't she just ask you to make her one?"

"Hehe, I think she just wanted to make certain that she could do it her self. Optimus really did seem to get a kick out of it though."

They spent a few minutes leaning on one another and cackling like a pair of hyenas. The fits of giggles finally stopped and left the two of them there leaning on each other trying desperately to get their breath back.

The two of them stayed that way for a while but like it had for the last few times the two of them had been alone with one another insecurity and shyness got the better of the two of them.

"Well I suppose I should head in and see if they have finished yet." Jack said.

"I know, I wanna go make sure that Angel is doing okay too."

The two of them headed back up the steps and into the house. They were in the process of very slowly edging in the others direction, but human nature, and that of an autobot where causing them to miss or deliberately pass by chance after chance.

I had been holed up in my room for a while for the most part just zoning out when she came wondering in to see me.

"Hey girl, what's on your mind?"

"Honestly? What do you think is on my mind?" She sighed and flopped down next to me. "In fact he's all I have on my mind."

I put my book on my lap and looked at her, "you know we keep on having the same conversation here. That you're basically just to scared to get out there and try to have a relationship with him."  
"I guess we do don't We?" She rolled over on to her stomach, "There's a good reason for that though. It's because I keep rehashing this problem and not finding a single answer to it."

"The answer to it is simple; you just have to admit it."

She shook her head, "Was it really that simple for you to do? Just admitting it?"

"It was any thing but simple Alyssa," I told her, "But in the end it really wasn't that complex either. What was clouding issue for me was every thing else that had gone on in my life."

"You had some good excuses, I'm just being a first class wuss here."

"You're not being a wuss okay? You're just being a normal person. EVERYONE, no matter what kind of a relationship they have has these feelings. I realize that now. Every single soul has to come to terms with what It means to let them selves love some one else."

She put her head back down and sighed at me. "It's just not that simple Angel."

"I know, but it's the only thing we can do."

I wanted to help her some how, by now though I was getting the impression that if I left her alone eventually she would accept it, and would let someone in. She is the type of person that doesn't fall in love very fast or easily but she is the type that loves deeply and fully when she dose. Given time she would come around. That just Left the lil problem of a certain blinky headed engineer. I was hoping that Op would eventually convince him to come around as well.

What I wasn't aware of was that he had already convinced him self other wise. I thought it was now down to a matter of wait and see. Truth be told, it was vastly more complex than anything else I could have possibly created in my wildest dreams.


	5. Shes Like The Wind: Part 5

She's Like The Wind: Part 5

I want to say that convincing Wheeljack that he could love Alyssa was an easy task. That however is as far from the truth as saying that my relationship got off to a wonderful winning start. Personally I thought he was just being a stubborn pain in the neck. Looking back now I suppose that he did make some valid points to Optimus that evening when Prime once again found him sitting out on the steps staring up at the sky.

"What are you doing out here Wheeljack?"  
The engineer shook his head, "I don't know I really don't have any reason to be inside."

"You sure," Prime asked.

"You don't give up do you?"

"My friend, if I gave up I wouldn't be here right now would I?"

Some how Wheeljack's face turned to thoughtful as he continued to stare at the sky.

"Doesn't it bother you though Optimus?"

"Doesn't what bother me?"

Wheeljack took a deep breath and continued, "That this girl you have so many feelings for, that you're so deep in love with, is bound by things that no matter how much you love her, aren't going to change."

"Like what?" Prime prodded.

Optimus really wanted them to wind up with one another as much as my self if not more. So he was trying here and now to find out what was stopping them.

"Like for example, we're old Optimus." He stopped and motioned around him, "Older than this town, older than this country, older than their whole world. For us it doesn't matter, our appearance doesn't change that much no matter how much time passes. We still look the same. But the truth is, they are barely more than kids compared to us! Its even worse for Alyssa than it is for Angel."

"That bothers you," Prime prompted, "That they are young compared to us?"

"Doesn't it you?"

"That's not what I asked you Wheeljack," He paused for a second and then let that one go.

"Besides that, what else about them bothers you?"

Wheeljack sighed and started again, "There's also the fact that I'm, we're, going to out live these girls by thousands if not millions of years. Were still young for our race, the chances of us living a long time, despite the war are still pretty good Optimus. That means that no matter how much one of us loves them, there isn't any thing we can do to keep them from dieing in the end."

Optimus opened his mouth here to say something. The real truth is he had some new information from Ratchet that had changed that factor of his relationship with Angel. Then again he had to admit he didn't really care. Even if he only had a few years with me, he was willing to spend it.

"Should it matter Wheeljack?" he turned away and looked up at the stars him self.

"Shouldn't it?" Wheeljack asked him sounding near frantic.

"I don't know, I remember in this one human book I was reading. An immortal woman was willing to give up her eternal life so she could live with a human man she loved. I know that I would give up forever to have Angel, or if I could find away I'd share my forever with her. But in the end it doesn't matter Wheeljack."

"How can you say that?"

"Isn't it better to take that chance and love, then live half awake not knowing what could have been?"

"You're being philosophical." Some how he did a good job of looking disgusted at op. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

Optimus laughed softly, "Well maybe I am, I have heard that love dose that to a person."

"I wish I could make my self see it that way Optimus, but the harder I try to get my processor around it the worse it seems to get."

"Are you willing to loose the chance of being with her?"

"No, but you missing the point." He sighed, "After this is over, after we leave, she's going to head back to her life and I'm going to go back to the ark."

"Maybe it's different for my self and Angel Wheeljack. After all you seem to have fallen in love with Alyssa in a much more... traditional way."

"I don't know Prime, it's like she's just some one or some thing I will never be able to have. She's something that I can feel and see but never actually touch. Besides all of that, there is her human family to worry about. You may not care what Angel's family thinks but I'm not going to get this poor girl disowned because I care about her."

"You think she's beyond your reach?"

"She's so far beyond me that I couldn't ever catch her no matter what I did."

Optimus looked at him, "Besides, again your working on the assumption here that SHE likes me too."

"I don't know if she dose or not Wheeljack. What I do know is that you can't keep on tormenting your self like this. You either have to make up your mind that you don't care about her or that you do."

"You mean just walk up and tell her how I feel?" The engineer asked.

"That's exactly what I mean, if you don't your going to go insane."

Wheeljack looked back at him and lowered his head for a moment, "What if she says she doesn't care?"

"Then at least you will know and you can get on with your life, one way or another Wheeljack, something has to give."

With that Optimus got up and left Wheeljack sitting there to think this all over. Slowly but surely he came to his choice and came reluctantly wondering back into the house in search of my best friend. What he found was her alone at the kitchen table in the middle of working up some ideas on paper for the company she worked for. He stepped into the place and looked at her then got her attention.

"Alyssa?"

She looked up from the paper and those who would have known what to look for could have seen her face light up at the concept of him coming to talk to her. She was able to get it under control pretty quick and so the look passed over her face so fast that Wheeljack didn't even see it.

"Whatcha' want Wheeljack?"

"I ahh... well I just wanted to talk to you mostly. There's something that..."

She suddenly froze and looked at him.

"You're not going to say what I think you're going to are you?"

"Probably," He sighed, "Listen I don't expect any thing other than to just hear me out for now."

"No you listen," She set down her work and looked up at him, "I have a pretty good idea of what you're going to say and I have to tell you that ...."

"Yeah I know," He Sighed, "I just had to say something, I couldn't keep this to my self any longer."

"I'm Sorry to put you in this kind of position."

"No it's not y our fault at all, I just made some assumptions I shouldn't have"

The engineer tried again to get the will up to say some thing but lost it. He let out one more, long sigh and walked back into the other parts of the house. She was left alone there at the table with what was, For all intents and purposes, a completely and utterly crushed heart.

About twenty minutes later I came wondering into the place and found Alyssa there staring at the paper, with a look on her face that told me volumes. Something had happened and it had changed the way that she was looking at the world. As well as changing the way that she looked at a certain member of my house's current Cybertronian population.

"Alyssa? What happened?"

"Well, I hate to say I told you so but I was right."

"About what," I demanded.

"About Wheeljack not feeling the same way for me that I do for him," She sniffed.

"Come again?"

"He was in here, less than a half an hour ago and basically told me that he doesn't feel the same way for me that I do for him."

"Are you..." I trailed off because this wasn't what Optimus had told me, nor what I had picked up on my self.

"Please Angel, He shot me down." She sighed and looked back down at the scribbles she had done on her paper. "I don't know why I talked my self into thinking that it might work, that I might some how deserve to have a relationship." She grimaced, "You'd think after all the relationship stupidity I've seen in my life I would understand that they don't last."

I pushed a chair out and sat down next to her, "Now wait just one second. I for one don't believe that Wheeljack is the kind of person that is capable of coming in here and shooting some one down. Are you 100 percent positive that he wasn't trying to tell you something else and you just read it wrong?"

"What else could he have possibly been trying to tell me Angel!?" She nearly shouted.

"That he loves you silly," I waited while that sunk in.

"Wha?" She looked at me blankly.

"That he loves you, has loved you from the moment he carried you out to the ark. But that he was too scared to let any one know, let alone confess it to you out loud."

"But he was just..."

"What did he say to you exactly?" I asked.

"That he just... well made some judgments and assumptions and that he was sorry."

"I think you read more into it than he was saying." I stopped and thought for a second, "What if he was trying to tell you the exact opposite?"

"No... That's just not possible."

"Why not," I asked.

"It's... It's Just not possible... that's all."

"You sound like I did a few days ago." I paused, "What if you're wrong?"

"I don't know." She looked up at me with her heart in her eyes. "What if I'm not?"

"Come on." I grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. "Let's go find out for sure."


	6. Shes Like The Wind: Part 6

She's Like The Wind: Part 6

"You're what?!"

As I was in the process of dragging Alyssa out to confront the object of her affections, said engineer was about to solve the problem in his own way.

"You heard me Optimus," Wheeljack told him, "I really don't have any reason to stay here any longer. Ratchet can look after Angel, Jazz and the others are doing just fine keeping you out of trouble..."

"What about..."

Prime was cut off by Wheeljack holding up his hand, "Please don't go there. There's nothing okay? I tried the way you said to and she threw cold water on me."

"I can't believe that Wheeljack, she came right out and told you that she didn't care about you at all?"  
"Not in so many words, but yeah."

Optimus lowered his eyes and shook his head at his friend. He'd tried everything in his power to try and get the two of them to come clean. Though he didn't like to admit failure it was plain to Him that there was nothing else that could be done for the couple.

"Well if I can't change your mind then Wheeljack, I suppose you'd better go in and tell the others that you're leaving. I'm sure one of them will want to shadow you back to the ark."

"That's not necessary."

Prime looked down his nose at him, "I know its not, but we are fighting a war and considering the state that you're in, someone to watch your back would be a good idea."

"IF you say so Prime," Wheeljack sighed.

"I say so Wheeljack," He started to tug him back into the house.

They made it back into the living room just as Alyssa and My self were coming around the corner; I practically had to drag her to get her in there. She was fighting me for all she was worth every single step of the way.

"Angel, Please! I changed my mind!!"

"I don't give a rat's patoot if you did! You're going to admit this if I have to sit on you to make you do it!"

Wheel jack caught sight of me hauling her ashes in there and he promptly did an about face, running smack into a grinning prime.

"Where pray tell do you think your going?"

Wheel jack motioned frantically over his shoulder, "Look here she comes! Don't make this more complicated than it has to be Optimus!"

"I'm not the one making this mess complicated," Now he started tugging on his engineer. "IF anyone is making this mess worse that it already is, you are Wheeljack."

"ME!!?"

"Yes you," More tugging here, "I think you've concocted this conversation in your head."  
"How...?!" Wheeljack fumed, "You don't have any right to be treating me this way."

"On the contrary, as you commander and your friend I think it is my prerogative to see that all of my troops are doing there best."

"You think I'm not doing my best?" Now he was getting mad.

"No Wheeljack," He shook his head and continued to tug, "You've never done any thing but your best. BUT, if you don't deal with this right now, then you won't be. Your going to be distracted and un able to concentrate."

"Please don't do this?"

"You told me you're self Wheeljack that your processor can't seem to work its way around this problem. Well its time you stopped listening to your processor and started listening to your spark."

With that he succeeded in tugging Wheeljack into the living room from the front porch. At the same time I managed to get Alyssa through the other door and turned her so she was facing him.

"Alright then," I demanded, "Now the two of you are not leaving this room until you work it out."

With that I walked out and slammed the door to the rest of the house and locked it. Alyssa gapped at me and Wheeljack turned to give the same look to Prime as he shut the door to the porch and did the same.

For all intents and purposes they were trapped and now forced with coming to some kind of terms.

"Look I don't want to do this," Alyssa told him, "This is just making things harder for me."

"You think it's hard for you!" Wheeljack cried, "How do you think it is for me?"

"What? Why is it hard for you!?" she yelled back, "Because you want to spare my feelings? Because you don't want to hurt me?" She stopped and took a breath, "Well it's to late you already have!"

"That's why I didn't want to do this!" He told her, "I can't make you feel some thing that you don't!"

"Make me feel something?" She stopped and took a deep breath, "That's just the problem Wheeljack. I DO feel something."

Now that one caught him off guard. He had his mouth opened to make some other argument. But he suddenly felt all of that pop like it was nothing more than a soap bubble. His hands lowered slowly to his sides and he looked at her in surprise, almost like he was looking at her for the first time.

"What do you mean?" He asked her softly.

"I mean that no matter what I do, no matter how many reasons any one tosses in my face or how many I come up with on my own, I'm never going to be able to change the fact that I love you." She paused and almost gasped again, "There I SAID IT...I-Love-You."

She stopped and turned away from him. The poor girl was about to cry here but she didn't want him to see it. She stayed there with her back to him until she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Alyssa?"

"Please don't...don't tell me all of the reasons you cant or just don't want to be with me. It's not going to change any thing. I love you and there's not any thing I can do to change it."

She continued to stand there and stare and the wall for a second then she felt him slowly turn her around. When she looked up to face him, his eyes were wide and he was staring at her in shock and disbelief.

"What? What's the matter?"

"You are in love with me?" He asked in an amazed voice.

"I have been from the moment I first met you," She admitted it.

Now his eyes changed, he stared at her in shock and slowly raised his arms and put them around her.

"All this time...." He trailed off as he hugged her to him.

For a few seconds she just let her self enjoy the moment and then wiggled loose from him.

"What's wrong with you 'Jack?"

He looked down at her shock still plain on his face despite the helmet that hid his features.

"I thought...I thought that you didn't care about me... that... that you were just determined to be friends..."

"No... never." She reached up and pulled his face down to her, "If you had just come out and told me."

"I was scared, I concocted all of these reasons that we couldn't be together," He hugged her, "Prime was right...I convinced my self that it was wrong."

"I guess I did too," Alyssa admitted.

"You do realize all of that about me, that I can't stop fighting, that I can't stop being an autobot?"

"And you realize that I do have to do my work, even if most of my animation is done at home, you do realize I can't just up and leave my job?" She shot back, "Because if you can understand that about me, then I will do my level best to understand anything about you that I can."

"Yes! Of course! I wouldn't want you to be any other way!"

With that he flung his arms around her and proceeded to hold on to her like a drowning man would hold onto some kind of straw.

"I thought I couldn't have you, that you... you were just like ..."

"I know, but I'm not. I'm real, and I'm right here for you Wheeljack. I always have been. I always will be."

She hugged him back as hard as she could and they were still there hugging on ton one another when the doors clicked open and Optimus and my self looked in to see why it had gotten so quiet.

"Well it's about bloody well time you two admitted it!" I grinned

Optimus came over and put his arms around me, "See baby I told you they'd admit it sooner or later."

"YOU TWO!!" Alyssa growled.

I gave her one last grin, "Don't worry love birds. We're going to leave you alone."

With that I put my arm around Optimus in return and walked out of the room, leaving the newest couple to understand their relationship, while I enjoyed my own.


	7. Author's Notes and Song Lyrics

Author Notes and Song Lyrics

Yet again this story was inspired by a song. "She's Like The Wind" The following are the lyrics to the song. I hope you like it.

This song was used with out permission and this is only for enterainment purposes.

"She's Like The Wind"

Shes like the wind, through my tree

She rides the night, next to me

She leads me through moonlight,

Only to burn me with the sun

She's taken my heart,

But she dosen't know what she's done

I feel her breath in my face

Her body close to me

Can't look in her eyes

She's outta my league

Just a fool to believe I have anything she needs

She's like the wind

I look in the mirror, and all I see

Is a young older man, with only a dream

Am I just fooling my self

That she'll stop the pain

Living with out her, I go insane

I feel her breath in my face

Her body close to me

Can't look in her eyes

She's outta my league

Just a fool to believe I have anything she needs

She's like the wind...

I feel your breath in my face

Your body close to me

Can't look in your eyes

Your outta my league

Just a fool to believe I have anything you need

Your like the wind

Author's notes:  
Well hope you liked this latest story of mine. Hope it was worth the wait. Keep reading for more stories soon. Take care.

RP1


End file.
